nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grunty89
Block dropdown cleanup I have a new idea - every 3-4 months we do a cleanup with the block reason dropdown: any that haven't been used in that time will be removed. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Redirect How do you redirect a page? Recently I renamed 'N-Strike: The Video Game' to 'Nerf N-Strike (game)' and today I deleted a vandalism page of 'N-Strike: The Video Game',but now broken links to it are appearing everywhere. Help me please! Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Abuse filter ideas I've been checking through the abuse filters and have two good ideas. One is 'friendly spam' where they put something like "Hi", "I love you" or "I'm gonna guve you a hug!" If it has a proper name, change it. The second is first-person, so you could make one for 'I', 'me' or 'mine'. What do you think? Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Just to inform you, I am on holiday starting from tomorrow, so I won't be active for 3-4 days. I might be able to edit in the morning tomorrow, but will be completely inactive on Tuesday-Thursday. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Singapore Wait, are you actually from Singapore? Because if so, I actually happen to have been born there, even though I live in the U.S. now! =D BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 23:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You're awesome for living in Singapore! It's such a nice place! =D BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 00:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's the problem. =( BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 01:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) XD ...And I just realized I did it again. BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 01:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, I just realized that it's the middle of the night where you are. Are you okay dude? I mean, I don't want you to be sleep deprieved or anything because of me... BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 01:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, even if you are asleep by now, just wanted to tell you that you totally have the right idea with the Rayven review. Oh, and I change my signature. Why? Well, I happened to come across an older post by RNN6, and realized that my signature was the exact same as one of his old ones. I really don't want to annoy him, since he's a really cool guy, so I change it to this. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait... Never mind, it's not the middle of the night where you are. It's the middle of the night where I am. Whoops. That's what you call an epic screw up. I feel like a moron now. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you! I'll do my best! ^^ Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess this must be in the Singaporean blood or something. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greencopper I did hear that but I didn't believe TMG. Greencopper contributed ''before ''Chikus. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the promotion. I'll do my best to help this wiki! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to warn you to stop This is me from Skylanders with an alternate account here to tell you to stop banning people for no reason or I will globally report you and you will be banned. PradavSalishnikov (talk) 00:16, November 5, 2013 (UTC)